


#70: "Stars"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [92]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The small, round window above the control panel was decorated with a spider's web of cracks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of any fandom stuff to go with this, so I tried to make something up. Meh.

An alarm blared somewhere, sharp and anxious. Blearily, Evan watched a high voltage warning sign float by, upside-down.

 _I’m floating_ he realized, belatedly. Then, _shit_.

His hand throbbed dully, probably from the electric shock, and there was a distinct taste of burnt ozone trapped in the back of his throat. The small, round window above the control panel was decorated with a spiderweb of cracks, but he was still breathing, so the alarm couldn’t be about that.

“What the shit, Evan?” The comm on his wrist crackled to life, apparently undamaged but for a slight sound distortion that made Jess sound like she was underwater - or maybe that was just Evan’s own ears. “We lost gravity!”

“I know!” He continued to drift towards the glass, towards the stars looming against the black void of space beyond the flimsy barrier. If he’d actually managed to set the thrusters off, he’d soon be staring at the black and grey carapace of the hijackers’ ship, instead. “My bad. But on the bright side - this’ll slow them down, right?”


End file.
